Conventionally, a card reader in which a card with a magnetic stripe in conformity with the international standard or JIS standard (in other words, a card formed in a substantially rectangular shape) is conveyed in its short-side direction and processed has been proposed by the present inventors (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). The card reader described in Patent Literature 1 includes a card conveying mechanism structured to convey a card, a magnetic head structured to abut with the card and perform reading of magnetic data recorded on the card and recording of magnetic data to the card, a head moving mechanism structured to move the magnetic head in a direction perpendicular to a conveying direction of the card, and a positioning member structured to position the card having been taken into the card reader. The positioning member is formed with an abutting part structured to abut with a rear end of the card having been taken into the card reader. Further, in the card reader, a card conveying passage where a card is conveyed is formed with an opening part structured to pass the magnetic head which is moved in a direction perpendicular to the conveying direction of the card.
Conventionally, a magnetic head moving type medium processing device has been known in which reading of magnetic data from a magnetic stripe provided on a bankbook and recording of magnetic data to the magnetic stripe are performed (see, for example, Patent Literature 2). In a bankbook which is processed in a medium processing device described in Patent Literature 2, a magnetic stripe is formed in a direction perpendicular to a conveying direction of the bankbook and thus the medium processing device includes a magnetic head moving mechanism structured to move a magnetic head in the direction perpendicular to the conveying direction of the bankbook. An under face of a conveying passage where a bankbook is conveyed is formed with an opening part for passing the magnetic head in the direction perpendicular to the conveying direction. Further, the medium processing device includes a shutter member for closing the opening part. In the medium processing device, the opening part is closed by the shutter member for preventing an end part of the bankbook in the conveying direction from being caught by the opening part when the bankbook is conveyed.